Bigger Than You
by LordSakura
Summary: A while after Eren's fight with Annie, he becomes bed ridden. He won't go out and he's always depressed. It's starting to annoy Jean, so he decides to see if there's anything he could do. Jean x Eren yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking to the room Jeager was staying in for now. Ever since that fight with the female titan, or should I say Annie, he's been sleeping constantly, and whenever he does wake up, he's depressed. I may not like the guy, but his attitude is starting to annoy me. Nothing like the suicidal bastard I know and hate.

I stood in front of the door and knocked, echoing a noise through the hall.

"Who is it?" I heard his voice from the other side of the door.

"It's me." I answered

"Oh," he said "come in."

I walked in the dimly lit room to find that he was sitting up on the bed, his clothes had been changed since the last time I came while he was still passed out. They were no longer bloody and torn, but they looked...used. He looked up at me with his striking emerald eyes and I looked back.

"Hey, horse-face." He insulted me.

"Sup, dumb-fuck." I retorted back. "Are you feeling any better?" Not that I cared, it just seemed right to ask in this situation.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and planted them on the ground. "Yeah..." He answered my question. I didn't buy it.

"You look like shit." I told him.

"Well so do you." He replied curtly.

He got up and walked over to the wardrobe on the other side of the room, his feet making a stick noise as they were pulled up. He must've been sweaty.

"I'm gonna change." He told me like I would care.

"Do that then."

I watched him pull his shirt over his head. His v line was perfect, along with his 6 pack. His muscles rippled perfectly when he moved. The word 'powerful' was practically written on his forehead. I watched him change until he caught sight of me doing it.

"Are you watching?"

"Of course not." He turned to face me.

"You were."

"Stop flattering yourself, Jeager." I wasn't going to admit to watching him change, even though I was. He was easily one of the better looking guys in the Survey Core, next to me and Reiner. Well, that's what I think anyway.

"Whatever." He clearly wasn't in the mood to bicker today. Which kinda pleased me.

Jeager took off his pants next. He was wearing black boxers with green lining, I could see the marks left from our maneuver gear straps on his legs, I never realized they did that. The pants he put on were tight fit and white, like the kind we wore with our uniform, but the fabric looked more comfortable.

"Jesus, Kirschtein, are you gay?" He caught on again.

"I'm not, fuck-face!" He still hadn't put a shirt on, which was distracting me. He has a good looking body, I have to say, but I'm pretty sure I'm not gay.

Jeager scoffed and sat back down on the bed, clearly not interested in putting on a shirt.

"Is it that hot to you? You don't want a shirt?" I asked him

"I've been constantly sweating, I don't know why." He glared at me as he said that, not interested in going into that topic.

"Eh, I'm sure it'll go away." I tried to assure him.

"Whatever."

I couldn't help but watch the drops of sweat glide over his stomach. It was like any girls wet dream. I started getting sweaty watching him, and felt the need to take off my shirt as well, but I stopped myself.

"So." Jeager started. "Was there a reason you came today? Or did you just want to watch me get changed?" His tone was sarcastic.

"I just came to check on you." I told him, it wasn't the complete truth, but it was close.

"Oh?" He looked genuinely surprised by what I had said "You care about me?"

"I never said that." I said as I watched him reach over to the desk and grab a cup of what looked like water.

"Hmph," He drank the water, then sat it down on the desk again. "Done checking up on me yet?"

"Just wait a minute!" I began "Is there anything I could do to...cheer you up?"

"You?" He sounded surprised. "Cheer me up? That's a first." He stood up and walked over to me. "You could rewind time."

I sighed, of course Jeager wanted me to do the impossible. For him to suggest something like that must mean he's not well.

"You know I can't do that, stop joking."

"I'm not joking." Jeager rubbed his forehead harshly, he was usually a realistic person, but I guess all this stuff is making him stressed.

"God, I have a headache." Jeager shifted on his feet. I stood up to help him to the bed, but he rejected me and stumbled over there himself. He sat down with a huff and sighed.

"Uh, do you need anything?" It felt weird trying to be nice to the guy I've been fighting with for a while. I looked at him and saw that he was panting. "Are you alright?"

"Since when have you cared?" His voice was sharp, and it stung my chest when he said that, I never really realized until a couple of days ago, but If Jeager died, I would actually be sad.

"Since a while ago." The words slipped out of my mouth, and I was blushing before I could notice.

"Huh?" Jeager looked up and stared at me. "You care?"

I realized I couldn't get out of the mess I just started, so I gave in.

"Yes, Jeager, is it that hard to believe? I swear-"

"You can call me Eren." He was smiling, if only a little, he was still smiling. I was shocked. So we aren't gonna call each other by our last names? That could be a big change.

"W-Well then, Eren. You can call me Jean" Eren chuckled when he heard me.

"You don't have to act like a schoolgirl just cause you said my name, Jean." His laugh was nice, probably even nicer since I've never heard him laugh before. His smile was something too. His canines were big and...threatening? But appealing at the same time. I can only hope that teeth aren't my fetish.

"Shut up you suicidal bastard! I'm not acting like a schoolgirl!" I yelled at him.

"You were to!" He laughed, then looked at me with slightly affectionate eyes. Well, a better word for it would be. "I think I don't hate you" eyes.

"You cheered me up." Eren was still smiling, but it was more sincere this time. "Thanks Jean."

"Chh," I blushed for some reason, but I tried to hide it. "Aren't you bored in here all alone?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he told me. "Aren't you hot in here with me?" It took me awhile to process what he said.

"You're sick, Eren."

"What did I say?" He was oblivious to how wrong that sentence sounded.

"Uh nothing..." I wasn't going to get into a "how did that sound wrong, you just have a dirty mind." Fight with him right now.

I walked over to the door and started to leave, I didn't want to, but it felt awkward to be alone in the same room with Eren.

"Are you leaving?" He almost looked sad.

"Well yeah, there's nothing to do really." I answered Eren's question.

"Fine. But get me some water? I'm out." He asked me as he pointed to his cup.

"Alright, just a minute." I walked over and grabbed the cup, then left the room with a brief goodbye.

As I was walking, thousands of thoughts were running through my head, why was Eren Jeager so fucking hot today? And why the hell did I think he was hot? God, I need to get these thoughts out of my head and fix myself up, before I do something weird.

I walked past some rooms who I didn't know belonged to, but I remembered cleaning them one time. The sounds of my boots echoed in the hall as i went down to the kitchen to refill the cup with water. As I was walking down the hall again, back to Eren's room, I heard some noises from the door on the left of me, so I decided to peek through the crack and see.

When I saw what was going on in there I gasped. "B-Bertholdt? And Reiner?!" I whisper-yelled. They were "getting it on" like there was no tomorrow. "Heh, who would've though Bertholdt would be a bottom." I chuckled, but stopped when I realized I was getting hard.

"God-dammit." I cursed and backed away from the door, heading towards the room Eren was staying in. Once I got there, I looked down at my pants to see if...anything was showing. Nothing was, so I decided to go in. As soon as I walked in, Eren pulled his eyes away from the book he was reading, unsurprisingly about titans, and looked at me.

"Took you long enough," he crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. "What held you?"

"N-Nothing, I just saw something..."

"Eh? What'd you see?" He asked. "From the looks of your pants, it must've been interesting." He smirked and I felt my cheeks heat up. Dammit, I remembered.

"The hell are you looking at my dick for?!"

"I wasn't intentionally looking at your dick, Jean! It's not my fault you have a boner!"

"Yes it is!" After I said that, the room grew silent. Eren spoke one word.

"What?"

Why did I say that? Why do I suddenly get a crush on Eren, when just days before, I couldn't care less if he died? I covered my face with my hand and took a deep breath, knowing I couldn't get out of this.

"I'm into you Eren." It was short, and it didn't sound like a confession, but I wasn't trying to capture his heart by twirling my hair and acting all flirty, girls do that right?

"What kinda confession is that?" Eren smirked and got up of the bed, his attractiveness was growing for every second I stared at him.

"What do you want me to say?! Geez, Eren.." I yelled frustratedly.

"Nothing..." He placed his hands on both of my shoulders and roughly pushed me against the wall. "That was good enough."

I looked at him with a glare, my face was getting hot and my pants were tightening, if only just a bit. "W-What are you doing?!" He was pressing himself against me, which made me let out a gasp.

"I've actually been pretty attracted to you lately as well. What do you say?" I had no idea Eren had such a...sadistic side to him. His eyes looked darker than usual, and his smile looked evil.

"W-What do I say? Eren! Stop!"

"Why should I?" He pushed me harder against the wall. "You want this too right?"

There was no doubt in my mind that I wanted this, but I didn't want to admit it to myself. No way was my pride gonna let myself be topped by Eren, Eren of all people. He nuzzled his head into my neck and bit my collarbone, making me moan.

"F-Fuck you Eren." I cursed at him.

"You're the one who got a boner." He chuckled and bit me harder.

"O-Ouch, shit-head! That hurt!" It hurt, but it still felt good. I hope I'm not a masochist.

"It was supposed to." Eren told me as he moved his head up and bit my earlobe.

"I'm pretty sadistic, Jean...I hope I don't hurt you." That sentence turned me on, and I let out a pant. I almost wanted him to take me then and there, but I wouldn't be able to live that down if it did happen.

"E-Eren, stop." My resolve was about to vanish, and I needed to do something before it does. I put both my arms on Eren's wrists and tried to pull his hands of my shoulders, I was stronger than him so it worked.

We clasped hands and pushed against each other, his face was drawing nearer to mine every second, and just when I thought I was about to push him back, he licked my lips. Eren took advantage of my surprise and pushed my arms back against the wall, making a loud bang noise in the process.

"Want me to do it again Jean? You liked it, right?" He smirked

"S-Seriously Eren," I started "I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!"

"Jean-" Eren's voice stopped when we both heard foot steps down the hall, though he kept me pinned against the wall.

"Eren?" It was Levi's voice.

"Yes?" Eren answered like nothing was happening. "What is it?"

"I just heard something. Did anything happen?" His voice showed mild interest, but not much. I heard more footsteps, as if he was going to open the door, which I prayed to the walls wouldn't happen. Well, apparently the walls hate me, because The doorknob clattered and he opened the door. Geez...

"Jean? What are you doing here?" He was interested now. He knew I didn't like Eren much, well until now that is.

"I needed him for something." Eren released his grip on my arms and stepped back, which made me wince and rub the red hand marks around them. He had a strong grip.

"And what exactly did you need him for? I told you to get me." If I didn't know any better, I would say he was jealous.

"Sorry, I wanted to warm up with some sparring. I've been laying in that bed for a while now, and I was getting stiff. Also with me being number five and Je- I mean Kirschtien being number six I thought he would be the best choice. I didn't want to bother you with this."

Eren quickly made up a convincing lie in a matter of seconds. I thought it was impressive.

"I see," Levi crossed his arms. "Well next time I'd like it if you took the fight outside. I wouldn't want you to damage anything." With those words he left the room and closed the door with a click.

"Now," Eren turned his head back to me once the retreating footsteps were gone. "Where were we?"

He was still going to do this? We almost got caught by Levi! "We were nowhere." I told him as I continued to rub my wrists. "Fucking sadist." He looked at me with those eyes again and I almost fell under a trance.

His stance was confident, almost as if he knew he would get exactly what he wanted right now. I wanted to turn and leave, but my feet weren't letting me. I wanted him to touch me, but then again I didn't. My thoughts and feeling were confused and I didn't know what to do.

It was too late to think though, because Eren pulled me forward and pushed me onto the floor, making a loud thump noise. I let out a groan of pain and gritted my teeth.

"Dammit Eren!" I yelled at the bastard. "Stop pushing me aroun-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because before I knew it, he was hovering over me in a clearly dominant position, his hand holding mine above my head.

Eren snickered "Your strong aren't you? Get a grip."

I felt his other hand running up my stomach and flinched, they were surprisingly cold. "S-Stop!"

"But I don't want to." He leaned down until his face was just above mine "I like you like this." I was too caught up in trying to stop Eren from...doing whatever he was doing to hear the door open. Levi was standing there again.

Eren turned his head to where I was looking and immediately let go of my already bruised wrists.

"Didn't I tell you to take it outside?" It was clear in his tone and face that he no longer thought we were "warming up". Eren scratched his head with a worried expression on his face.

"Y-Yes, sorry." I smirked when his former confidence disappeared, but it vanished when I realized I was basically in the same situation he was.

Levi's eyes only seemed to grow irritated at Eren's apology, but there was something else in them. "Come talk to me outside." Levi pointed to the door, and both of them left the room with a clank, leaving me wondering what he was talking to Eren about and not me.

I got up with a sigh and sat on the bed, covering my hard-on with one of my hands awkwardly. "The fuck was that..." I said in a quiet voice. I covered my red face with my unoccupied hand.

Great, I want Eren even more now.

I waited in my own thoughts until the door opened. Eren stepped in. His face betrayed no emotions he would have wanted to keep hidden. "We'll finish this later." Eren smirked, and I took that as my que to leave the room.

"Sure we will." I said sarcastically, giving Eren one last glare and turning to open the door. I looked to my right and saw Levi leaning against the wall, eying me suspiciously, so I looked away and went back to my room.

I never admitted it, but I always thought Eren looked kinda cool when he was fixated with killing titans. That look he gets in his eyes when he just hears the word, it's sexy. He's sexy. I can't remember when I started thinking of him like that, I just did.

I passed by one room, and then another, replaying what happened in my head over and over again.

"Eren was right." I smirked.

"We will finish this later."

* * *

**Next chapter up in about a week! Thanks for leaving reviews and I hope Eren isn't too ooc. THANKS, I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in the center of the room, watching Jean leave. I always loved his flustered face. The first time I knocked him down in spar practice, when he realized Mikasa was my adopted sister, and now this. I smirked, replaying the memories in my head until Levi walked in. I quickly put on my innocent facade.

"Is something wrong, Heichou? Why did you make Jean leave?" I asked him.

"You know fully well why I made him leave." He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. I was getting tired of his cocky attitude.

"Then tell me." I stared into his eyes, what I saw was surprising. It was a mix of anger and jealousy. I laughed inwardly. I thought the only emotions he had were...well, no emotions.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "It was obvious by the look on Kirchtein's face that you were planning to fuck him."

I was surprised by how straightforward he was, but kept my composure. "Sex?" I put on a confused face. "N-No, we were just warmi-" I was stopped by his fist hitting the wall.

"Stop fucking around with me Jeager." His face was completely straight. Well, it looked like my cover was blown.

"Fine," I matched his glare and unwavering stance. "Why would you care anyway?"

"Because," he started walking closer to me. "Your MINE." He said the last word prominently. Now, I was genuinely confused.

"What? I'm yours?" I asked him seriously. "When exactly did that happen?"

"You were mine from the moment I kept you from the Military police." His gaze bore into mine, and I felt myself growing irritated.

"If I remember correctly, that was the day you beat the shit out of me." I raised my voice slightly, but I kept from yelling.

"You know why I did that." Levi said. The room grew silent and I sat there, not knowing what to do.

Levi sighed and turned to walk out of the room awkwardly before I stopped him.

"What are you doing?" He looked at my hand gripping onto his wrist then looked at me.

Levi could be fun to toy with too...

I pushed his chest against the wall, my chest against his back, and bit his neck. He let out a gasp and tried to turn his head towards me.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He seemed outraged. It was sexy, but not as sexy as Jean. I sighed inwardly and bit him harder.

He grunted and struggled against my weight. "What the hell makes you think you can do this?!

I laughed and leaned next to his ear. "Maybe it's the fact that I can turn into a titan right now and kill everyone in this building." I obviously wasn't planning to do it, but I threatened him anyway.

I felt his body relax against mine. "Do that then."

Of course, I should've guessed he was smarter than that. I let go of his arms and stepped back. He turned and faced me with his usual expression, that annoyed, tired look, and started walking towards the door again.

"Good choice." He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

I rubbed my forehead. "Man, something is up with me."


	3. Chapter 3

I smirked as I walked down the hall to Eren's room again, it was night time, and I wasn't going to let Eren get the upper hand, so I decided to take action now. My plan was this.

Step 1: Walk into his room

Step 2: Fuck the shit out of him

Ok, I know the plan is lacking in details, but it'll surprise him. I mean, I'm stronger than him anyway.

I stood In front of the door and opened it with a creak. Eren was asleep on the bed, the covers gently rising and falling. I walked over to him after closing the door.

"Heh," I let out a quiet laugh. "He's so helpless."

I clasped my hand over his mouth and his eyes immediately flew open, they were scared, but they relaxed slightly when he realized it was me. I quickly took out a piece of cloth I had in my pocket and gagged him with it, he let out muffled, confused noises.

I tied his hands next with the other piece, then left him laying on the bed. He was helpless.

"Not to tough now are ya, Jeager?" I called him by his last name. He glared at me and tried to talk through the cloth, but all I could hear were muffled sounds. I walked over to him. He was on his side in a loose fetal position. I ran my hand over his ass and slapped it roughly.

Eren gasped and tried to glare harder at me, but he really couldn't. I flipped him onto his back and ran my hand under his shirt and over his chest, just as he had done to me. He tried to get the gag out of his mouth but he failed, so I decided to help him.

As soon as I got the gag out and around his neck, he began to talk. "What the fuck are you doing!?"

"Shut up! Don't be loud!" I whisper-yelled. He glared at me and asked again.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Payback." I answered.

"So what? You plan to fuck me?" He said sarcastically.

"No, I plan to fuck you until you beg me to stop." I smirked

He smiled "Oh ho ho. In that case I don't think I'll stop you."

I was surprised for a moment, but I regained my composure "You wouldn't have been able to stop me anyway."

He smirked "Oh really?" As soon as he finished his sentence, a kick to the stomach sent me flying off the bed and onto the floor. I groaned and held my stomach in pain.

"F-Fuck..." I groaned.

Eren stood up and took his hands out from behind his back, he had undone the tie from the start. He straddled me and tied my hands above my head.

"You were saying?" He laughed and looked down at me in triumph.

"Fuck you, Eren." I cursed at him.

"Yeah yeah." He got up from his position and walked towards the door. "I'll be right back." He left the room, keeping me wondering why he left.

A few moments later he came back with something in his hand. It looked like a string with ten fairly good sized beads on it, each maybe a half an inch apart. I knew exactly what it was. "Oh no, no no no. Don't you fucking dare, Eren." I gulped. My throat was getting sticky.

"Oh, but I will." He laughed and walked over to me, getting on his knees he yanked my pants and boxers down, revealing my hard-on.

Eren smirked "So you got hard just thinking about what I was going to do to you?"

I scoffed "Actually it was the opposite." I glanced down at the beads in his hand then looked back up at him. "Seriously, Eren," I struggled to get out of my bindings "Don't you dare put those things inside of me."

Without saying anything, Eren roughly shoved the beads in my mouth one by one, instructing me to lubricate them with my saliva before pushing one bead inside of me. I flinched, it didn't exactly hurt, but It was uncomfortable. "How does that feel?" Eren asked.

"D-Dammit, Eren! That's uncomfortable! Get it out!" My face was getting red, and I realized the current situation I was in with Eren. Unless I could get my hands untied, there was no getting out of this.

Eren only laughed at what I said. He leaned over my body and pressed his lips against mine before forcing his tongue inside my mouth. His right hand started stroking my shaft, which made me moan into his mouth.

He pulled away with a string of spit that connected both of our mouths. With his hand still pumping up and down I writhed under him. "E-Eren," I breathed out "don't..do that."

"Why not?" Eren started "Don't you like it?" His breath tickled my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Of...course..n-not." I figured I'd have been able to use my feet in a situation like this, but I was wrong. The only thing they could do was slide on the floor helplessly. Heh, helpless. That was the word that got me into this situation in the first place.

"Just admit it, Jean, you like it." Eren said. I laughed inwardly. That wasn't how I wanted him to use my name. I was thinking I would hear him moan my name. He grabbed the string and began tugging on it, not to where it was completely out of my ass, but prodding at the opening.

I let out a quiet moan, wishing I could cover my mouth with my hands that were still kept above me. "S-Shut up...Suicidal..bastard" I managed to squeeze a sentence out of my sticky mouth. I could see Eren frown before he pushed another bead inside of me.

I gasped and yanked my arms down, only to hit Eren on top of the head. I cursed mentally before lifting my arms up again.

Eren looked up at me while rubbing his head. "Oh, so that's what your gonna do is it?" He smiled evilly "I can play that game too." I tried to scoot back, but it was hard with...that thing in my ass. Ya know, rubbing against my insides every time I did more than breath.

"It..was an...a-accident." I still could barely talk. Not like I was scared or anything, I just didn't want this to escalate anymore than it already had.

"Sure it was." Eren said sarcastically. I watched his hand move down torwards the beads. I could barely think before he quickly pushed four of them inside of me. "F-Fuck!" I yelled. It hurt.

"Does that hurt, Kirschtien?" Eren asked me with smug look on his face. The pain slowly turned into pleasure and I tried to hold in my erotic sounds. I felt the tie around my wrists slip off and relief immediately filled my body. I pushed Eren off of me and quickly pulled the beads put of my rectum.

"A-Ah! Fu-Fuck!" I moaned. Dropping the beads on the ground, I scooted backwards until my back was against the wall. "Hah, not so...tough now." I breathed out an insult, I guess you could call it.

All Eren did was laugh. "Seriously? I guess i am surprised you pushed me off but, your weak right now." He pointed at my legs. "Your legs are fuckin' trembling, Jean." I looked down to see that he was right.

"Shit..." I cursed just loud enough for him to barely hear me, then looked back up at him. "Whatever!" I glanced at my pants across the room before Eren started talking again.

"So you're gonna go take care of that with a sock or something?" His eyes were directed at my dick, and I immediately covered it with my hand.

"Shut up, fuck tard." I slowly got up and started walking towards my pants, but I was stopped by Eren.

"Dammit, Eren. Let me get my fuckin' pants." I glared at him. Eren sighed and began to talk.

"Just let me take care of It." Eren pushed me against the wall and my back slid down against it until I was on the floor.

"Come on, Eren." I was getting tired of this. He walked towards me and got on his knees. Taking my shirt off with ease, he grabbed my cock and started pumping slowly. "E-Eren!" I grabbed his hand and pulled it back.

Eren looked thoroughly annoyed now. "Dammit, Jean!" His sudden shout surprised me, and I forced myself to look at him. "I'm horny, so...can't you just stop being a baby about it?"

"Being a baby about it?" I looked at him with confusion on my face. "I-I'm not letting you fuck me." I stated. I looked at Eren carefully for the first time since I got into this mess. His face was flushed and he had just as much of an erection as I did.

"Fine.." Eren let out a reluctant reply as he slowly pulled his shirt over his head. "We can have sex if..you're top, right?" He threw the shirt to the floor and started working on his pants.

"I-I guess.." I watched as Eren stood up and let his pants fall to the ground, all that he had on now where his black briefs, revealing the glory he hid in them. He turned his back to me and got on his hands and knees.

"C-Come on, Jean..I'm getting impatient." Eren turned his head to look at me.

I couldn't help but to stare at the bulge he was showing off. I stood up and walked over to him, crouching down I slid a finger into his briefs. "So you ran out of resolve?"

Eren glared at me, which only looked cute because of how red his face was. "Don't push your luck," he told me. "I just got tired of your whining."

_This is going to be fun._ Jean thought.

* * *

**Well that took forever. Sorry it's incredibly late! I don't have any excuses. Anyway, next chapter is going to be Eren's POV! Yay! Thanks for the continued support, reviews, favorites and all that stuff! 〜（ゝ。∂）**


End file.
